Intentions
by taleof2
Summary: Detective Carter was busy booking Elias all night. What happened with Taylor and John?
1. Chapter 1

**Intentions**

**Author's Note: I've been a fan of fanfiction for many years. I loved reading the stories in people's heads about my favorite shows. I've always thought some of the fans come up with better ideas than the writers. Never have I attempted to write fanfiction myself but I am so intrigued by this show I can't help but give it a try so please enjoy and provide positive and negative feedback so I can get better. This story covers what might have happened between John and Taylor since he stayed with John until the following morning.**

John Reese was still angry. He glanced in the rearview mirror again to reassure himself Taylor was fine. Taylor appeared to be content after talking to his mother. He was leaning against the backseat staring out the window watching the scenery go by seemingly unaware of the two men in the front seat of the car. John noticed Taylor's hands were clutching the straps on the knapsack on his back and his breathing was slightly irregular. He was sure now that the adrenaline from the kidnapping and rescue had worn off the boy was suffering from some symptoms of shock. Instead of falling a part though, like the young man his mother raised him to be he was doing his best to man up and not be a burden.

Reese was impressed by the youngster but it only made him angrier that Taylor had been put in danger in the first place. He had no doubts Taylor would come back around but he had undoubtedly lost some of his innocence throughout the night.

"John, Detective Carter will probably have her hands full for a while, what should we do with Taylor," Finch asked slightly above a whisper? John's blue gaze reluctantly left Taylor and focused on Finch. "We could take him to Carter's mother's house," Harold suggested.

"No," Reese said shortly surprising Finch as well as himself! John's wasn't ready to let Taylor out of his sight just yet. As a matter of fact he couldn't see himself delivering the boy to anyone but Jocelyn. "Take us to the apartment. I have some things there to keep him busy and hopefully help him forget about tonight's events," John said again using the rearview mirror to watch Taylor.

Finch nodded and headed for the apartment he'd leased for Reese while he was recuperating from being shot, ironically when Carter had given him up to Agent Snow from the C.I.A. He was worried about Reese because he'd never seen him as angry as he'd been since Elias' men had grabbed Taylor from his school. He could still feel the heat coming off of John in the front seat of the car. He wondered if Reese realized the depth of his feelings for Detective Carter. He imagined John hadn't had much experience dealing with those types of emotions in his line of work. Finch had watched Reese and Carter's interactions grow increasingly more familiar over time until Carter cut them off after the shooting of her fellow officer while protecting Moretti. He had also noticed a change in John's demeanor since Detective Carter refused to take his calls. He was much more subdued than normal and found much less amusement in the obstacles they encountered in their attempt to save lives. Well at least after saving her son Carter would likely restore her partnership with John and he could return to being a little less intense. Once again he wondered if John understood his anger over Taylor was directly related to his attachment to the boy's mother. John and Finch both knew Taylor was the most important person in Jocelyn's life and losing him would destroy her.

As they pulled into the apartments, Taylor looked around surprised by the upscale housing units. He thought this John guy seemed more like an under the radar seedy hotel type of guy. I mean he had on a suit and all but he still gave off a mysterious, dangerous vibe. He wondered how this guy knew his mother. He also knew that if his mom trusted John with his life then he could trust him too. While sometimes he felt his mother was too over protective, he never questioned her judgment.

"Harold, thank you for finding Taylor and I'll see you in the morning after I take Taylor to his mother, we have unfinished business," the later was said with a coldness that made Finch feel sorry for the man who'd kidnapped Taylor and slipped away at the warehouse. Reese turned to Taylor, "Come on Taylor, let's get you settled until your mom is ready for you."

Reese and Taylor exited the vehicle and made their way to John's apartment. John opened the door and stood back to let Taylor enter. Taylor walked into the living room and noticed the large flat screen TV and more importantly the gaming consoles in the entertainment center next to the television. John smiled at the look on the boys face knowing the feeling all to well.

"Have at it. I'm sure you can figure out how it works. How about some Pizza," John asked as Taylor dropped his bag and immediately started checking out the setup of Reese's electronics?

"Sure, pepperoni and mushrooms okay, my mom really likes mushrooms," Taylor said while turning on the TV and starting the PS3.

"Fine I'll order enough for you to take some home," John moved to the kitchen to grab the pizza menu off the fridge. Before he could call to order the pizza Taylor was already lost in one of the many 1st person shooter games that had kept him occupied while he was recovering from his injuries. While Taylor entertained himself, Reese completed a security sweep of the apartment and made sure the bed was made so Taylor could get some sleep after they ate.

Twenty minutes later John paid for the pizza and he and Taylor sat at the table to eat. They were eating in a comfortable silence when John noticed Taylor fidgeting like he had something to say. He finished his pizza and sat back in his chair and gave Taylor his complete attention.

"Taylor I'm sure you have questions, and while I won't be able to answer all of them, I'll do the best I can."

Taylor had so many questions but he was a little afraid of John, I mean he'd just kicked all those mob guys butts right in front of him and shot a couple of them to boot. He looked up from his feet to meet John's patient blue gaze. He thought of his father who died a soldier and his mother who risked her life everyday protecting the people of New York and realized courage was a part of his DNA.

John watched as Taylor mulled over thoughts in his head and he saw on his face when he made a decision, Taylor sat up and looked him straight in the eye. John felt his heart fill with warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. Some how this kid had infiltrated the walls placed over his heart many years ago.

"How do you know my mom?"

"It's complicated Taylor, but we work together sometimes even though I'm not a cop," John said wondering what Taylor was going to ask next.

Taylor thought about John's answer for a minute, found it believable and decided John probably wouldn't give up much more information on what he and his mother were involved in. "How did you know where I went to school?"

Reese barely stopped the surprised look on his face before it appeared. Taylor was very intelligent on top of all his other attributes. He wasn't quite sure how to answer this question without giving up unwanted details. "Once I found out your mom had you, I started looking in on you from time to time to make sure you remained safe," John said breaking eye contact for the first time.

Taylor did not hide the surprised look on his face. Wow this bad ass guy was looking out for him that was kind of cool. "Do you look out for my mom too?"

"Yes Taylor I will do everything in my power to protect you and your mother," John said trying to reassure Taylor with his eyes.

Taylor caught a glimpse of something in John's eyes. "Do you think my mom is pretty?"

Wow this kid could be an interrogator, John actually blushed and then tried to deter him with a cold stare. Taylor not intimidated at all by Reese's gaze waited patiently for a response.

"No," John said causing Taylor to leer at him. "Joss is beautiful, stunning, intelligent, brave, and incredibly strong, but pretty is just not adequate enough to describe her," Reese said shocked by his own admission.

Taylor closed his eyes in relief. He thought he was going to have to stand up to John to defend his mother's honor. Interesting he was curious of his mother's opinion of John. "What are your intentions toward my mom?"

"To keep her safe Taylor, that's all," John felt very uncomfortable talking to boy about this topic but he felt like his honesty was important.

"I don't understand, if you think all those good things about her, why don't you want to be with her?"

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "In my line of work, I can't afford to get involved in relationships like normal people because there are those out there that will use the people I care about to hurt me. I would never intentionally put you and your mother in danger. You two have suffered enough loss."

Taylor tilted his head to the side and gave John an inquisitive look. "If you have to watch my mom now because she's working with you why would it matter if you two were together or not?"

Out of the mouth of babes! Reese looked down at his feet and tried to come up with a logical argument. There was none. John came to his feet and paced back and forth in front of the table refusing to meet Taylor's eyes. Finally he started absently rubbing the back of his neck. "You should probably ask your mom about that, she doesn't necessarily agree with my tactics and most of the time she's angry with me," John said coming to a halt and facing Taylor.

Realizing John hasn't quite dealt with his feelings for his mother, Taylor decides to give him a break and stop questioning him. "Ok, I was just curious."

Reese recognized the young mans retreat and was greatly appreciative because Taylor had actually given him some things to think about when he was alone. John walked away from Taylor and headed towards the bedroom, he came back shortly with a phone in his hand which he sat in front of the boy and reclaimed his seat at the table. "Now that we've covered your mother, let's talk about you. My intentions toward you are to be your friend. I know you've had to be the man of the house for a long time," giving Taylor a sympathetic look.

Looking down quietly at his feet once again, Taylor was surprised at the thoughtfulness of this tough guy.

"You're doing a great job son, but I want you to let me take some of that burden off of you so you can enjoy being a teenager. I'll keep your mom safe and I'll make sure you both have whatever you need," John said understanding the large responsibility Taylor felt. "I know it's hard not having a father around and no man to talk to even though your mother does her best, I'm sure there are some things you would just rather talk to a guy about."

It took all Taylor had to hold it together. He had never voiced his feelings to anyone yet John had figured all this out by watching him. This guy was better than he had imagined and he was glad he was working with his mother.

Reese pushed the phone towards Taylor, "This is for you. I don't want your mom or anyone else for that matter to know you have it but if you need me Taylor for anything the number one speed dial comes directly to my phone. If for some reason I can't answer at the time then the speed dial number two goes to Finch, the guy with the glasses. Leave a message with him and I will call you as soon as I can," John reached across the table and put his hand on Taylor's forearm causing him to look up. "I mean anything Taylor, if you want to talk about sports, or girls, or you need advice, I'll be here for you."

Taylor nodded his head slowly and gave Reese the same lopsided half smile Jocelyn gave him whenever he said something that irritated her. Once again Reese felt warmth for the boy.

Ok, I think this night has been long enough, how about you get some rest and I'll take you to your mom just as soon as she's ready," John said rising from the table and leading Taylor back to the bedroom. He showed Taylor the bathroom attached the bedroom and let him know he'd be on the couch if he needed anything. As John walked past Taylor to leave him to rest, Taylor surprised both of them and threw his arms around John's waist. Reese felt like he had been sucker punched, a well of emotion hit him hard. Taylor's hug had caught him from the side, he turned in the young man's embrace and wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Closing his eyes and resting his chin on Taylor's head, John felt Taylor shaking and realized he was quietly crying. It broke his heart to witness the boy's pain and filled him with hatred towards the people responsible for causing it.

After a few minutes Taylor regained his composure and pulled slightly away from John. "Thank you for saving me," he said looking up at John.

"You're an amazing young man and your father would be very proud of you," John stepped away from Taylor and gave him a fatherly pat on the shoulder. "Get some rest your mother will kill me if she thinks I kept you up all night," John smiled. Taylor returned the smile and started preparing for bed.

John walked to the kitchen, grabbed a beer out of the fridge and collapsed on the couch. He took a couple of gulps of beer, placed an arm over his eyes and after what seemed like minutes but was actually two hours later Taylor's phone rang. He knew who it was without looking at the display. "Joss he's fine," he said into the phone quietly.

"John I'm so sorry this is taking so long but there's so many charges and so much paperwork," Detective Carters voice was still shaky from the day's events.

"It's okay Taylor's fine," John stopped to listen and heard nothing. "I'm pretty sure he's asleep, I don't hear any movement coming out of my room. The poor boy is probably exhausted, I think you should get a little rest yourself after you're done and let me bring him to you in the morning," Reese suggested knowing she would fight him.

"I won't be able to sleep until I see him."

"Joss, he's with me you know he's safe and you both need the rest, I promise you I'll have him to you first thing in the morning," John waited patiently while she thought it over.

"Okay, meet me at the diner eight o'clock sharp, and John thank you there are no words to express how I feel," Carter said heavily.

"Joss none required and I think you should know, your son is an amazing young man and you've done a great job with him."

Carter smiled even though Reese couldn't see her. It meant a lot to her hearing that compliment from him, "Thanks John, I truly do appreciate it. I have to go finish up, I'll see you in the morning."

"No doubt, please try and rest Carter, Taylor worries about you enough he'll feel better if you look well rested in the morning," John said omitting he was worried about her too.

"Yes, sir," Carter said and disconnected the call.

An hour and a half later Jocelyn Carter was curled up in a ball in the middle of her queen sized bed alone crying uncontrollably releasing all the fear she'd held in throughout the day. After gaining her composure and forcing her body to relax her mind drifted to the place it seemed to spend a majority of its time in the last few months, contemplating John Reese. She had been so angry with him for giving up the safe house location that she had severed all ties. She would never forget the look of sorrow and regret on his face as they knelt over the wounded officer. While he hadn't intended for the situation to get out of hand, his dealings with Elias resulted in her trust being violated.

Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. John had done whatever it took to save baby Leila similar to what he had done to save Taylor. She sat straight up in her bed as the duality of the situations dawned on her. How could she condemn him for his actions to save Leila yet condone his actions to save her son? Carter finally understood the dilemma John had been faced with. She forgave him for his actions and decided she owed him an apology. Eventually she lay back down and tried to clear her mind but it was restless. Just then her phone vibrated indicating she had a text message. She reached over and retrieved the phone and smiled as she read, "go to sleep," unknown number knowing it was Reese. Shortly after returning her phone to her nightstand she drifted off to a mostly restless slumber.

Jocelyn stood in front of the diner in the rain scanning the crowded street corner oblivious to the rain drops hitting her umbrella. She kept looking at her watch. It was five minutes to eight, where were they? Finally she saw her son running towards her and she quickly disregarded her umbrella and ran to meet his embrace.

Reese was in the process of reminding Taylor to keep the phone he had given him hidden when the boy took off running across an intersection without looking. John's heart lurched until he saw Jocelyn running to her son and realized Taylor wouldn't be harmed.

Watching Carter hold on to her son for dear life in the middle of the busy sidewalk melted the last piece of ice on John's heart. He knew at that moment that he would lie down his life before he would ever let either one of them be hurt again.

After reassuring herself of Taylor's safety, Jocelyn turned her attention to John. "I'm glad to see you keep your promises," she said her voice gravelly with emotion. She tried to express her gratitude in her eyes.

"I told you I would never let anything happen to your son," John said finding it hard to stop glancing at the young man he'd come to care about deeply in the last twelve hours.

"Thank you," Carter's voice implied they had unfinished business.

John smiled and winked at her to let her know he understood before he turned and left her to Taylor.

Jocelyn spent the rest of the day hanging out with her son. She tried unsuccessfully to get him to tell her about his night with John but he just kept telling her they'd had a man to man talk and everything was fine. At one point he'd asked if they were seeing each other and Carter had choked on her soft drink and shook her head emphasizing they just worked together from time to time.

Taylor had not been oblivious to the way his mother had looked at John and how nervous she was when he asked about them dating. As a matter of fact she responded just as John had when he asked why he didn't want to be with his mom. These two had it bad, it was unfortunate neither one of them was willing to take the risk. He thought he would like to have John around on a more constant basis. Well it was up to them to figure it out, after all he was just a kid.

Later that night Jocelyn found herself standing in Taylor's doorway watching him sleep and thanking God he wasn't traumatized by the whole ordeal. A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She made her way to the door and looked out the peep hole to find Reese standing on her porch, pizza box in hand. She opened her door and greeted him with a large smile.

"Your son made me order mushrooms for you and he forgot to bring it to you," John stated dazzled by her smile. Carter opened the door wider and Reese took that as an invitation and carried the pizza to the living room table. He and Carter both sat on the couch comfortably.

"Mushrooms, really, what a way to destroy a good pie," John said but he kept looking back towards the back of the house.

Jocelyn immediately recognized what was going on. She placed a hand on John's lap causing him to look into her eyes.

"I need to see him Joss," his voice was barely above a whisper. Jocelyn grabbed Johns hand, intertwined their fingers stood up and walked him to Taylor's doorway. Once he saw the boys sleeping form he let out a breath, he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Carter's heart swelled and her eyes filled with tears as she watched Reese look lovingly at her son.

"I think I love your son," he said squeezing her hand and never taking his eyes off Taylor. Carter pulled John away from Taylor's door and back to the couch. She found the most vulnerable look on his face and she couldn't help herself she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Carter leaned back just enough to look into his eyes, "John the Moretti safe house incident was not your fault. I know you did what you had to, to save Leila."

John searched her brown eyes and saw acceptance and forgiveness. This time he leaned in and captured her lips in a much less chaste kiss. His hands slid up and cupped her neck as he changed the angle of the kiss for better access. Eventually he pulled away and looked at Jocelyn with small smile. "I want to be a part of both of your lives."

"I think that would be best for everyone involved," she smiled back.

Taylor woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. The night he spent with John and the day he'd spent with his mother had restored his sense of normal that had been shaken badly after his kidnapping. He thought about calling John to say good morning but his stomach growled loudly and he figured he'd better feed the beast first. He walked into the living room headed toward the kitchen when his brain finally caught up with his eyes causing him to back up quietly behind the couch. He looked down and saw his mother and John sound asleep on the couch. They were fully dressed thank God but his mother was lying on her back with her arms wrapped tightly around John who was laying facedown with his head lying on her chest and his arms around her. They looked so peaceful he couldn't help but smile, yep he could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They were very encouraging and meant so much to me. Second I would like to apologize for taking this long to continue this story but I work third shift so my schedule is hectic and my sleeping is erratic at best so I find myself with limited free time to do things I enjoy such as writing. I will say this show gets better and better every week and I don't know how I'm going to survive the whole summer without it. "Many Happy Returns" was the best hour of television I've seen in years. That being said, here is another installment in my story and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2**

John was in an empty apartment monitoring the newest number Finch had provided who lived in the apartment directly across the street. So far the young woman had awoken, showered, and was currently fixing breakfast. Watching her morning routine made him think about how lucky he'd been for the last six months.

His mornings generally involved waking up to a sleeping Jocelyn wrapped in his arms after a night of sometimes vigorous other times slow, sweet love making. They always ended up with their limbs so entangled it took John several minutes of shifting and sliding to remove himself from the bed without waking Jocelyn. He was commonly the first one up, habit from his military days, and he liked to start his mornings with a quick shower and a gentle kiss to Joss's cheek. She always responded by smiling in her sleep and snuggling deeper into the comforter. Reese's heart always felt filled to capacity at that moment and he could never stop a huge smile from forming on his face as he dressed and headed toward the kitchen. He'd found out early in their relationship that the best way to roust the Carters out of bed was get some food cooking on the stove and let the smell waft back to the rear of the house.

Taylor would come stumbling in the kitchen, eyes barely open, and plop his lanky body in the nearest chair. "Good Morning John, what's for breakfast?"

"Does it matter?" John asks smiling, no longer surprised by the boy's ravenous appetite.

"No I guess not, it smells good. How long before its ready," Taylor asked rubbing his belly?

"Long enough for you to get dressed for school, I'll drop you off on my way out."

"Cool," Taylor said while jumping up and heading to his room.

John smiled; he enjoyed spending time with Carter's son. Recently they had been shooting hoops in the afternoons when John was available and playing video games in the evening before Taylor went to bed. Taylor was intelligent, funny, and stubborn like his mother and Reese couldn't love him more if he was his own flesh and blood.

While he was musing over Taylor, Jocelyn had snuck in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around John's waist. "Good morning lover."

"Good morning beautiful," John said leaning back into her embrace, closing his eyes and enjoying a sense of peace he hadn't felt in ages. Eventually he turned around in Carter's arms and pulled her in for a slow, intimate kiss.

"Really, get a room," Taylor said from the doorway causing the two adults to separate embarrassed. He laughed at his mom and John and sat down to eat.

John and Jocelyn maneuvered around each other like they had been at it for years fixing plates and they all sat down to eat breakfast together.

"I'll take Taylor to school so you won't be late to work," John said pointing at the clock.

Carter realizing the time hurried through her breakfast grabbed her things hugged Taylor goodbye and kissed John briefly on the way out, "Thanks babe, you two have a good day." John watched her dash out the door with the sappiest look on his face. He didn't know what he'd done in his life to deserve what he had now but he was thankful for it and would do whatever it took to preserve it.

"You got it bad man," Taylor said smiling at John.

John turned his attention to Taylor. "Shut up, you'll be lucky to get a woman half as good as that someday," John said nodding toward the door Jocelyn had just exited.

"Yeah, I know I'm still trying to figure out how you got her," Taylor said smirking. Reese jumped to his feet instantly but Taylor knowing what to expect was already halfway out the kitchen laughing as he went to get his things for school.

John shook the memories out of his head and focused on the woman he was monitoring with a final thought that morning was definitely his favorite time of day. The new number, a young administrative assistant named Amanda Greely, had probably seen something at her job for a defense contractor that put her in danger. Finch was working on finding out all he could about the company and Amanda's boss so they could figure out how to protect her. While following her to work, he noticed she was being tailed by another man who was not doing a very good job of being subtle. This guy couldn't be a professional, Reese was starting to think him and Finch had overcomplicated the case.

Reese activated his ear piece to Finch. "Finch, I don't think this is about defense contracts at all. This guy tailing our number is amateur, probably a private investigator."

"This doesn't make any sense Mr. Reese, because Shields Elite appears to be an honest company that makes protective armor for military personnel and sells it to the government at a discount. I'll look into her boss, Mr. James Bryant and see if anything untoward pops up."

"Fine, she doesn't get off work until 6:00pm, I think she'll be safe until then, I have something to do this afternoon but I'll be sure to be back before she leaves."

Finch released a short breath. "I've noticed you've been unavailable on a number of afternoons and evenings lately," Finch said obviously irritated.

Reese was instantly irked, he knew for a fact Finch was aware of where he spent his time and how important it was to him regaining his sense of self. While he realized he wasn't as available to Finch as before he made a conscious effort to ensure he still completed his job thoroughly. "Are you not satisfied with my work performance Harold" John said in a dangerously low voice.

Finch immediately regretted his comment, while he was consumed with the numbers he was aware that John's priorities had shifted recently. He was still determined to prevent unnecessary violent crime but he also had a family to consider now. Even with the major changes in his life, he managed to be where he needed to be when he needed to be there and people's lives were saved because of it. "No John, your work is exceptional as always, please take whatever time you need, I can keep tabs on her through her phone," Finch said sincerely.

Reese relaxed and assured Finch he'd be in touch when he returned before disconnecting the call. He loved his job but he loved Carter and Taylor more and if he was forced to choose between the two, the job would lose. John thought about Finch and his lack of personal relationships. Besides himself and Finch's frequently traveling nephew, Finch doesn't seem to have anyone else in his life. Maybe he should start inviting Harold to spend some time with him and the Carters. If anyone could get him to relax it would be Taylor, he'd done it for him and John was forever grateful to the kid because of it.

Speaking of Taylor, it was time for another afternoon after school hoop session with the young man and Reese wouldn't miss it for the world. As he pulled up to Taylor's school, the young man waved goodbye to his friends and hurried to the car, he understood how important it was to keep John's identity concealed. He felt special that John risked exposure to spend time with him. He'd also heard other guys from school complaining about men dating their mothers who either ignored them or attempted to run their lives. John wasn't like that at all. He obviously loved Taylor's mother but he made a point to have a relationship with Taylor too as a friend and mentor. Sometimes Taylor caught John looking at him with the most wistful expression and it made him feel cared for. He made it a practice to hug John often and give him high fives or put his around him when he was standing next to him because he felt John had been lacking that in his life and he wanted him to feel like someone loved him too.

An hour and a half later after changing into more comfortable clothes they played a friendly game of HORSE which Taylor won when he asked John why his mom was going out to dinner with some guy named Al on Friday. John had been so angry he missed his last three shots and when he recognized the smug smirk on Taylor's face signifying he had been played, he tackled Taylor and put him in a headlock.

"I should choke the life out of you," John laughed with a very lose grip on Taylor.

Taylor slipped out of the headlock easily and sat on the ground next to John chuckling not afraid at all of the man he'd come to love. Taylor suddenly looked at John seriously.

John immediately caught on to the change in Taylor and reached out to put his hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong," he asked concerned?

"Are you my dad," Taylor asked as a tear left his eye?

John immediately pulled him into a tight embrace as his heart pounded and the love for Taylor overwhelmed him.

"Is that what you want" John voice was gravely with emotion?

Taylor pulled back and looked in John's eyes and was shocked when he recognized the wetness there. "Yes, I mean I feel like you are, you take care of me, you hang out with me, you give me advice and I think you love me," Taylor said averting his eyes.

"I do love you son, don't ever question that and if you want me to take that title I will and that's between me and you, it has nothing to do with your mother. I think you know I love your mom and I want us to be a family but if for some reason it doesn't work out, I will always be your dad, ok," John said hoping Taylor could see the depth of his feelings in his eyes.

"I love you too, dad" Taylor said hugging John again.

John took Taylor home showered and called Joss to see when she'd be home.

"Hey Babe," Joss answered her phone after making sure she was alone.

John smiled even though she couldn't see him. He loved it when she called him that, it made him feel so normal like an average Joe. "Hi Joss, Taylor's home and I have to go back to work for a few hours will you be here to make him dinner?"

"Yes I should be there in about an hour. I'm wrapping things up here. Did you guys play ball again? Who won," Carter asked happy that John took such an active role in Taylor's life?

"He did but he cheated," John pouted causing Carter to laugh at him. "No seriously he asked why you were going on a date with some guy named Al and threw my game off."

Carter stopped laughing abruptly causing John to pause, "He told you about Al," she said softly.

John gripped the phone so tightly it almost snapped. Then Carter busted out laughing and John relaxed and shook his head. "I'm going to get you both, just wait," John said failing miserably at sounding menacing.

"I'm sorry John but sometimes you just make it too easy, anyway do you want me to make enough dinner for you?"

"Please, I hope to be home before long but if not could you just leave the plate in the microwave for me," he asked knowing she always took care of him?

"You know I will, I have to go, love you," Joss said using their normal sign off.

"I know you do, what's not to love," John smiled and hung up the phone. Carter stood looking at the phone for a full minute with her mouth wide open before she chuckled and vowed to pay John back much later that night.

Reese was still smirking imaging the look on Jocelyn's face when he hung up on her without saying he loved her when he returned to his surveillance on Amanda. John was sure Joss knew he loved her, he made sure to tell her and show her every day but she deserved it for the whole Al thing. As he was following Amanda home, he realized she was taking a convoluted route home. Eventually she stepped into a small Asian restaurant and John made his way over to get a closer look. Looking through the window he noticed Ms. Greely sitting at table with her boss. He looked angry and she looked upset. John activated his ear piece once again.

"Finch what did you find out about James Bryant?"

"Welcome back, Mr. Reese. Mr. Bryant has been with the company for over ten years. He started off as an entry level administrator and became a high level executive shortly after marrying the C.E.O's daughter."

"So you think he might be a little upset if he found his son in law is sleeping with his assistant," John asked sarcastically?

"I'm sure he'd be furious since Mr. Bryant is the father of his two small grandchildren," Finch said not understanding why it was so hard for some men to be faithful.

"So basically this guy stands to lose everything if this woman either lets the cat out of the bag, or gets pregnant," John said shaking his head. He couldn't fathom risking everything he had with Jocelyn for any woman.

"So how do we neutralize this situation and keep her from getting hurt," Finch asks?

"This one's easy, we just out him anonymously and then killing her would do him no good, because he'd already be caught," John suggested happy this case would end quickly so he could get home.

"Ok I'll take care of that with an anonymous email and some pictures from you."

"I'm on it boss, I'll send them to you within the hour," John moved to a pizzeria across the street with outside tables and began to capture the couple with his insanely expensive spy camera.

Whenever Reese came home at night he always used the back door because he knew the C.I.A still watched Carter occasionally. Before he used his key to enter, he always took a minute to let the stresses from the job go and thank God for giving him a second chance at life. He opened the door and entered the kitchen to find Jocelyn cleaning up. He locked the door and immediately went and scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Carter heard John on the back porch but she wasn't prepared to be spun and she giggled loudly. John sat her down and smothered her mouth with a hot kiss. When he finally pulled away she opened her eyes and was caught in his warm blue gaze.

"I love you too, Jocelyn" John said as he leaned down and gave her the softest kiss barely brushing his lips across hers. A loud moan erupted from deep in Jocelyn's throat. She opened her eyes to the cockiest grin she'd ever seen on John's face. She pushed him away gently.

"Eat your dinner, you're going to need it lover boy," she said with a promise in her voice.

Taylor entered the kitchen and smiled when he saw John. John returned the boys smile and nodded slightly to acknowledge the change in their relationship. "I have a test in the morning so I'm going to bed now so I can get up early and go over some things," Taylor said as he reached out and hugged his mother. After releasing his mother he walked over to John and gave him a quick hug but John pulled him back and gave him a tighter hug. Taylor closed his eyes and he knew without a doubt John was his dad. "Goodnight Mom and Dad," Taylor said as he exited the kitchen.

John was in the process of starting the microwave so he didn't catch Jocelyn's flinch.

"Did he just call you Dad," she asked surprised?

"Yes," John said not looking at her, "we talked about it earlier today and decided it was okay."

"Don't you think I should have had a say in this," Joss asked angrily?

John finally noticed the tension in her voice and turned quickly to face her. He was shocked to see she was upset.

"Honestly I didn't think you would mind, you know I love him," John said defensively feeling slighted and angry himself.

"It's not a question of love but perseverance, that's a lifetime commitment you made to him," Jocelyn stated bitterly.

John couldn't believe she'd said that and his face instantly changed to his emotionless mask. "Are you insinuating that I'm not going to be there for him in the future," John's voice was low and cold?

Jocelyn recognized she'd hurt John but this was her son and she wasn't sure he understood what he committed to. "I'm saying I appreciate you being there for him but."

"But, what I'm not good enough to be his dad," John said so low she barely heard it.

"No John I didn't mean….," she reached for him but he backed away from her.

"I'm not hungry," he said as he walked toward the back door.

Jocelyn moved toward him but he was out the door quickly with a resounding slam. Jocelyn felt her heart shatter in a million pieces especially seeing the hurt in John's eyes before he left. She had botched this so badly but it had shaken her to hear Taylor call John dad.

John arrived at his apartment in record time. He hadn't slept there in months considering most of his things were at Carter's house. His hands were trembling as he opened the door. The ache in his chest was piercing. This was much worse than when Jessica died because she didn't have a choice but Jocelyn not accepting him as Taylor's dad was a rejection of epic proportions. His phone had been ringing repeatedly since he left Joss but he had nothing to say to her. He refused to cry no matter how bad it hurt because he meant what he said to Taylor; he was going to be there for him no matter what happened with his mother, he just hoped Taylor felt the same way.

Taylor woke up to his mother crying in her room. He knew John would never hurt his mother but he was confused as to why she was crying with John at home. He got up and knocked on her door. "Mom, are you okay?" Taylor yelled concerned.

Jocelyn tried to compose herself but she couldn't so she opened the door still sobbing. Taylor's eyes swept the room quickly and when he noticed John's absence his heart lurched, "Mom is John okay," he asked in a shaky voice?

Jocelyn threw her arm around him, "Yes Taylor he's fine but I think I just ruined what we have," she got out between sobs.

"What happened?"

Jocelyn took a couple of deep breaths, pulled herself together and faced Taylor. "I got angry because you called him dad and told him he should've asked me first," she said softly.

Taylor jumped to his feet. "Why would you do that? This was between me and him," Taylor shouted angrily. "I asked him to be my dad because he is anyway! I know who my father is but he is dead and he can't be here but John wants to and I love him!" Taylor glared at his mother and ran out of her room. Two minutes later she heard the front door slam. She got up and ran to the door but Taylor was long gone. Jocelyn dropped to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably.

John was lying in his bed uncomfortably trying to ignore the pain he was feeling and trying not to miss Jocelyn's warm body. When the banging at the door interrupted his thoughts his instincts led to him grabbing his weapon under his pillow and heading to the front door.

"John, open up," Taylor cried from the other side of the door. John immediately ditched the weapon and opened the door. He pulled Taylor inside, did a quick visual search of the hall and shut the door.

"Where's your mother," John asked knowing Jocelyn would not let him out this time of night alone?

"I don't know and I don't care," Taylor said angrily and plopped down on John's couch. John could see Taylor had been crying.

"You don't mean that, what's going on," John asked sitting next to Taylor?

"You are my dad I don't care what she says," he shouted.

John was shocked that Carter had told Taylor about their fight.

"Look Taylor this is between your mother and I, let us deal with it okay," John said making sure he had his full attention. "Nothing between you and I has changed okay but I need to find out why your mother has a problem with it," John said sadly.

"You need to call her and apologize right now because no matter what goes on between her and I it is never okay for you to be disrespectful to her or run away from her," John said grabbing Taylor's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes.

Taylor nodded slowly and pulled his phone from his pocket. He called his mother's phone but it rung continuously and went to voicemail. "She's not answering," Taylor said worried.

'Let's go," John grabbed Taylor and practically pulled him out the door as they headed to the house. He didn't want Taylor to know that he was terrified but he knew if Jocelyn was okay she would have been waiting anxiously for Taylor's call or banging at his door demanding to see her son.

When they arrived at the house and the front door was open John nearly lost his sanity as he commanded Taylor to stay put and bounded up the stairs. Jocelyn was on the floor just inside the door. He immediately dropped to his knees and started roaming his hands over her body checking for injuries. In the middle of his examination she let out a small whimper and opened glassy, unfocused eyes to look at him. He met her stare but his hands continued searching.

As Carter's awareness increased her memory came flooding back and she sat up quickly, grabbed John's hands to stop them and said, "Taylor left," in a broken voice that nearly crushed him.

"He's right out there waiting for me, are you ok, what happened," John asked still shaken from finding her on the floor.

Jocelyn looked down because she couldn't face him, "I don't know, Taylor was so mad and then he left and I tried to go after him but I couldn't breathe and the next thing I know you're here."

John reached out and grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Can you stand up," he asked checking her pupils and trying to determine her frame of mind?"

"Yes," she said as she used his forearms to brace herself and they both stood.

"Taylor, come in," John yelled as he helped Jocelyn into a chair.

Taylor approached the door slowly afraid of what he was going to find. He finally entered the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the table looking pale and puffy eyed from crying. John was getting her a glass of water but he gave Taylor a look that he understood to mean, this will never happen again. He acknowledged John's look with a small nod and went and wrapped his arms around his mother. "I'm sorry mom," Taylor said sincerely.

Jocelyn returned his embrace and held on tight. Silent tears flowed from both of their eyes. John walked over and set the cup of water in front of Joss. Then he put a hand on Taylor's shoulder, "I know it's been an eventful night but you need to get some sleep, you have a test in the morning."

Leaving his mother's embrace, Taylor went to Reese and gave him a quick fierce hug. As he was leaving the kitchen he said, "Love you mom and dad!"

John's gaze locked on Joss to wait for a reaction. "We love you too," she yelled after her son while looking into John's eyes!

After Taylor left, the vibe in the kitchen was tense. Eventually Reese walked over and grabbed Jocelyn's hand pulled her off the chair. He then laced his fingers through hers and walked her back to the bedroom. Carter stood in her bedroom not sure what to expect. John slowly and tenderly undressed Joss down to her underwear. He retrieved her most comfortable silk pajamas from her dresser drawer and dressed her with some assistance from her. Finally he sat her down on the bed and went to the adjoining bathroom. He ran warm water on a clean wash cloth and returned to kneel before her and gently wash her face.

Jocelyn Carter was completely stunned. No one had ever treated her with such reverence and love. She knew he was still hurting from their previous conversation and yet he still showered her with love.

Returning the wash cloth to the bathroom Reese was trying in vain to hold his emotions in. While Jocelyn had cut him to the core with her earlier remarks, finding her on the floor not knowing if she was injured had taken years off of his life. This woman had his heart in a death grip and whether she realized it or not he was at her mercy. He exited the bathroom, pulled back the covers and tucked her in. He finally looked into her eyes and found them full of unshed tears. "Good night, Jocelyn," John said and walked toward the door as his emotions got the best of him and a single tear fell from his eye.

"John please stay and let me explain," Joss begged in a voice he'd never heard before. It tugged at his heart and couldn't make himself leave. He turned and sat at the end of the bed but he still couldn't face her.

"I'm so sorry John, I shouldn't have reacted that way but hearing Taylor call you dad brought back so many memories," Jocelyn said staring at his back. "When Taylor's father died he was so young I didn't know how I was going to raise him and teach him to be a man. I was so overwhelmed, I had a minor breakdown and my mother had to care for Taylor for a few weeks because I wasn't capable."

So many things fell into place for John then. He now understood why Taylor was so close to his grandmother and why Jocelyn was afraid. He turned to face her and reached out and grabbed her hand.

Jocelyn gripped his hand tightly and tried to will him to understand with her eyes. "John you're wanted by the C.I.A., the F.B.I., the U.S. Marshals, Elias, and God knows who else. Your job alone puts you in danger. I love you so much but I just can't go through that again and this time Taylor's old enough to suffer also."

John undressed and climbed in the bed with Jocelyn wrapping her in his arms. "Jocelyn I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me but I can assure you that I'm being more careful now than I've ever been because I love coming home to you and Taylor." Jocelyn pulled back and looked up into John's blue eyes. "If you want me to quit I will and me, you, and Taylor can go start a new life somewhere where they'll never find us," John said realizing he would give up anything for them.

"No John, I know what you do is important and I love my job too."

"Well I need you and Taylor in my life and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you both with me," John's voice was fierce.

Jocelyn realized in that moment that they all needed each other and while she couldn't imagine what her and Taylor would do if something happened to John, she knew that they needed him in their life as much as he needed them in his.

"Taylor was right John, you are his dad and it was his decision. Thank you for loving him and thank you for loving me," she said sincerely.

John squeezed her tight and closed his eyes feeling all the tension from the day seep out of him, "Thank you for giving me my life back." They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms feeling more secure in their relationship after weathering a major storm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**This is the final chapter for this story but I'm working on another one so don't worry. Please review and let me know what you think, it encourages me to write more and faster!**_

Jocelyn Carter stared at the ceiling over her bed and contemplated how to proceed. Up until John's recent Tuesday disappearing acts she would have not hesitated in sharing her news but now she just wasn't sure. It seemed every Tuesday he was busy with surveillance or chasing down leads so he never made it home. Then he would show up Wednesday afternoon business as usual like everything was fine. It was Taylor who actually brought it to her attention that it was always Tuesday when he asked could they go out to dinner because it was Tuesday and John wouldn't' t be home. Some detective she was she hadn't noticed it was the same day every week.

It had been eating at her for the last three weeks but she had been too afraid to investigate fearful of what she might find. Now there were bigger issues so she guessed tomorrow would be confrontation time. Maybe he just needed one day a week to himself but was afraid she'd be angry if he asked. Or maybe he was bored with her and was seeing someone else to spice it up on Tuesday's. She tried to laugh off the last thought but she couldn't. She leaned over to John's side of the bed and pushed her nose in his pillow inhaling his unique masculine scent. She couldn't believe she'd grown so accustomed to his presence she couldn't sleep when he wasn't there.

Reese hated being dishonest with Joss but he wasn't quite sure where he was going with the current endeavor so how could he explain it to her. He never did get much rest on the nights away from her. He wanted to attribute the cause solely to a guilty conscious but the truth was he couldn't sleep without her limbs entangled with his and her soft, warm, breaths on his chest where her head remained buried during the night.

Reese attempted to shake off the thoughts of Jocelyn and get some rest. After an hour and a half of tossing and turning on the couch he gave up and walked to his bedroom door to check on his guest. Darren McGrady the too tough for his own good orphan was curled in a ball in the middle of his bed shivering. He had obviously kicked off the covers earlier but the temperature outside had dropped and it was much cooler in the apartment. John quietly walked over and covered the boy up and made sure he was warm before returning to the couch. Darren looked at peace for once and John wanted that for the kid more than anything. Eventually he was going to have to come clean with Joss and he wasn't sure how she would respond to his bond with Darren. He didn't know how to tell her he meant as much to him as Taylor. He thought back to how he ended up splitting his time between home and the kid.

_Two Months Ago_

"Finch," Reese answered his earpiece with his normal low, disinterested voice.

"John how fast can you get to Darren McGrady's foster home," Finch's question was panicked?

Exiting the jewelry store abruptly, Reese sprinted the two blocks to Mrs. Jones home while Finch informed of the situation. Mrs. Jones had contacted the emergency hotline as she hurriedly explained Darren had locked himself in his room with a large knife. The dispatcher informed her the police were dealing with a hostage situation not far from her location so it would be a while before they could respond.

John immediately remembered Darren talking to him about Samurai suicide. At the time he knew the boy was referring to seppuku where a dishonored Samurai disembowels himself with his own sword. He ran faster and reached Mrs. Jones residence in three minutes banging on the door. He passed a frightened young Asian girl as she opened the door and made his way to the back hallway where Mrs. Jones was crying and pleading outside a closed door.

"Let me try," he said placing a hand on her shoulder exhibiting a calm he didn't feel but knew was required. John sat down and put his back against the door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hey Darren, it's me Reese." He heard faint shuffling behind the door.

"What do you want? Why are you here," Darren shouted brokenly?

It crushed Reese to hear the kid sound so lost when he had been so strong. "I came to get my sidekick."

"I'm not your sidekick, I haven't even seen you since you left me here," Darren cried.

"You're a smart kid, you know the only reason I haven't been around is because it ensures your safety. There are people looking for me that would hurt you and I'll never let that happen," John hoped Darren could hear his sincerity.

"I want to be with my brother, he wanted me just leave and let me go!"

"No Darren! Just because you haven't seen me doesn't mean I haven't been around. I know you have band practice Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school. Your class had a concert last Friday, you had an amazing solo. You meet with the art club on Thursdays after school and you're on the A, B honor roll." The silence was deafening after Reese's speech. "Please Darren I need my sidekick with me today," he pleaded.

There was movement behind the door and Reese came to his feet instantly ready to kick the door down if necessary. The locking mechanism disengaged and Darren opened the door and threw himself into John's arms. They stood there holding each other tightly as Mrs. Jones looked on relieved. Eventually John pulled away from Darren and pulled the knife from his hands.

"Go get some clothes for school tomorrow. You're staying with me tonight," Reese said placing his hand on Darren's shoulder. The kid nodded slowly and went to obey him. Reese walked over and hugged Mrs. Jones and handed her the knife.

"It's going to be fine. I'll talk to him and I'll make sure he gets to school in the morning."

"Thank you for coming, he doesn't realize how much you check up on him but maybe he should," she gave him a scolding look.

"I know I messed up," he said ashamed. "We will work something out."

"Sounds good, you two better go before the cops get here. I'll let them know he's fine and staying with relatives," she smiled letting Reese know she wasn't angry with him.

The ride to John's apartment in one of Finch's cars was quiet. Darren only spoke to tell John what he wanted from the takeout menu after they arrived. As they enjoyed the Chinese food Reese couldn't keep his eyes off of Darren. He reminded him so much of Taylor sitting in that very chair almost a year ago.

"Darren, can you tell me what today was about," Reese asked gently.

"I miss my brother," he said dropping his eyes to his feet.

"I know you do but you helped put the guys who killed him in prison. I'm sure he's very proud of you."

"Maybe but now I don't have a family," Darren's voice cracked.

"Yes you do, you have me. I can't replace your brother and I won't try but us Ronin can stick together right" Reese reminded him of the title he'd given him when they first met.

"Yes we can," Darren said finally meeting John's gaze.

"How about if you spend Tuesdays with me learning how to be the best sidekick ever? You have to learn self defense and war strategy."

Darren smiled for the first time, "You'll teach me for real?"

"I'll teach you anything if you promise not to repeat today again," Reese said seriously.

"I won't hurt myself, I just wanted my brother. You don't have to let me stay here," Darren said softly.

"It's not because of today. I like having you around and Tuesdays is the one day you don't have an after school activity so we can spend the most time together," Reese reached across the table and placed a hand on Darren's shoulder. The boy looked up and gave John a smile that instantly warmed his heart and he knew then he loved this kid as much as he loved Taylor and that could pose a problem.

_Present Day_

Darren was in the bathroom getting ready for school when Reese heard a light knock on his door. He grabbed his weapon and cracked the door open slightly and was met with a smiling Zoe Morgan at his doorstep. He looked toward the back, stepped out the door and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Zoe, long time no see, what can I do for you," he asked wanting her to leave quickly, the less people that knew about Darren the better?

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by," she said scanning him with her eyes in a way that made him feel like she was touching him.

"It's good to see you Zoe but I have something really important to do this morning. Can we talk later," he asked wishing she hadn't discovered the location of his apartment during an earlier case? She had assisted him with a number involving corporate espionage just before he and Jocelyn got together and he had almost given in to her blatant advances. She was a beautiful woman and he hadn't had female companionship in quite some time. At the time John felt she was more the type of woman he deserved one with a past as questionable as his own not a good, wholesome woman like Carter. In the end he had not been able to get over that she was a professional manipulator and not even for the greater good but for her own personal gain which was unforgivable in his eyes.

"Sure blue eyes," Zoe said stepping into John's personal space, "but one day you're going to stop running and realize we could be good together."

Zoe leaned up and pressed her lips to John's. When he gasped in shock, she took advantage and deepened the kiss. John heard a sharp intake of breath as he pushed her away and turned to meet the wide gaze of Carter in the hallway.

Jocelyn couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She'd left home early determined to confront John about his absences but sure they would work it out. That is until she caught him kissing a gorgeous woman in front of his apartment. Well she guessed she knew where they stood now. She turned on her heels and left trying to ignore her heart breaking.

Oh No! No! No! John froze momentarily as he registered the hurt look in Jocelyn's eyes. Soon enough he snapped out of it and ran after her, "Joss wait!" He got to the elevator just as the doors closed. In a fit of helplessness he punched the door hard with his left hand and welcomed the resulting pain. Reese made his way slowly back to his door.

"Would you please leave now that you've just ruined my life," John said reaching for the door refusing to look at Zoe?

Zoe reached out and grabbed his arm, "John, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

He was surprised to see regret in her eyes. "I know but unfortunately that's not going to help me," Reese gave her a sad smile and entered his apartment closing the door behind him.

Darren was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and sketching in his notebook when John entered. He looked up and saw Reese lean back against the door looking defeated. "Everything good," he asked concerned?

Reese glanced at Darren with tear filled eyes and shook his head no. Darren got up walked over to John and hugged him.

"It'll be okay," he said attempting to comfort the man he thought of as family. John smiled and hugged him back knowing Darren meant as much to him as Taylor did.

After dropping Darren off at school and promising to see him next week, John sat on a bench outside the library and thought about how to approach Jocelyn. He knew how fast her mind worked and he was sure she assumed he had been spending his Tuesday nights with Zoe. He couldn't understand why she would think that. He loved her! She was beautiful, brave, and honest and their physical relationship was more than satisfying. There was no reason for him to pursue other women. If anything he was worried about her finding someone without a colored past and safer than him. He wanted her to realize on her own that he would never betray her but he needed her to know he loved her. Reese took out his phone and called Jocelyn knowing she wouldn't answer and left her a message before heading in to Finch.

Jocelyn sat at her desk finally feeling numb after crying her eyes out for an hour in her car. She had given John her heart and her body and he betrayed her. Now she had to deal with the consequences of letting her guard down and being careless. When she'd first suspected and confirmed her pregnancy she had been terrified. I mean she wasn't exactly a spring chicken and John was wanted by everyone. Then she thought about how great of a dad he'd been to Taylor in the last year and the momentary longing glances she'd seen him giving fathers with infants and she'd known they could make it work together. Jocelyn had been excited about sharing her news with John until Taylor had brought it to her attention that evening about the Tuesdays so she decided to wait. Well now she knew what or rather who he was doing on Tuesdays so it was a much different scenario than she had planned. She knew she still had to tell John about his child but now she wasn't sure if he wanted it with her now that their relationship was over. Forcing her personal issues to the back of her subconscious she focused on the file in front of her and dove into work, her constant companion.

Finch watched Reese sulking in the corner like a wounded animal. There were no camera's in John's apartment out of respect for his privacy but there were a few in the hall for security purposes. Finch had unintentionally witnessed the morning's fiasco when he'd reviewed his surveillance videos earlier in the day. He had immediately enlisted Detective Fusco's help with the new number understanding Reese probably would not be much help in his current state. Finch poured fresh coffee in a cup and limped over to hand it to John.

"Why don't you go talk to her and explain," he asked knowing Reese was aware he'd seen what happened?

"She'd probably shoot me on site and she's a much better marksman than Snow's partner. She wouldn't miss," he said aiming miserable eyes at Finch.

Harold felt helpless for both of them. Over the past six months he'd spent many evenings with the Carter's and John eating dinner and discussing numbers. He had been amazed at how relaxed John was there and how well suited him and Jocelyn were. It made Finch miss Grace but he knew she was safer as she was. On the other hand, he was genuinely happy for John. Taylor suprised him too with his intelligence and quick wit. Harold and Taylor had begun bonding over calculus. After Carter and Reese's disastrous attempt at tutoring resulted in Taylor failing his first quiz, Harold stepped in to help. Before long Taylor was making perfect scores without Harold's help. He also discovered Taylor had an affinity for computers so he had been teaching him about codes, how to write programs, and some simple hacking tricks. Since Carter didn't seem to mind he was now referred to as Uncle Harold, he figured she was unaware of the hacking. They had formed an impromptu family and he didn't want to see it end over a misunderstanding.

"Go home John, Fusco and I can handle the new number," Finch's voice was firm.

For once Reese didn't argue. He finished the coffee and walked toward the door.

"There is no home without her," he said softly as he left.

Reese found himself wandering aimlessly throughout the streets of New York absently fingering the small black box in his pocket. Jumping on the subway, he headed to Brooklyn. He still remembered the first time he'd seen the ring a couple of months ago and thought it screamed Jocelyn. While on his way to Mrs. Jones house to check on Darren, he had seen the jewelry store. He went in to look for something for Joss to commemorate their upcoming one year anniversary. Intending to purchase a necklace or bracelet, he found himself drawn to the engagement rings. That's when he saw a simple platinum ring with a one karat round diamond in the middle. The band had crushed yellow gold sprinkled throughout which gave off a sparkling view when light reflected off of it. It reminded him so much of her, simple, elegant, yet amazingly beautiful. No matter the price, he had to have it. He purchased the ring and was waiting for the sales clerk to clean it, box it and prepare the paper work when he got the call from Finch about Darren.

It took two days for John to remember the ring and go back to retrieve it. He wanted to run home and ask her then but he couldn't wrap his mind around the logistics. While he wanted nothing more than to make her his wife, how could they make it work when he was wanted and she was a cop? Then he thought about the longing look he saw pass quickly over her features whenever there was a wedding in a movie they were watching or when one of her fellow officers got engaged and he knew together they could work it out. Then he started spending Tuesdays with a young boy that he was starting to want with him every day and he was afraid she wouldn't want to deal with that and he would have to choose.

The sound of a bell ringing brought Reese back to the present. Taylor's high school was across the street. He sent Taylora text message alerting him of his location. A few minutes later Taylor came walking towards him.

"Hey dad," Taylor smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to pick me up."

"Actually I didn't drive but do you mind riding the subway with me," he asked wondering if he'd talked to his mother.

"No not at all," Taylor said as he turned and headed for the nearest station with John falling into step beside him.

"How was school today?"

"Pretty awesome actually, I got an A on my calculus test and this hot girl named Angela gave me her phone number," Taylor said wiggling his eyebrows.

Reese couldn't help but laugh Taylor's excitement was infectious.

"Well you better be respectful and you know your mom's going to want to meet her before you take her out."

The young man rolled his eyes, "I will and don't remind me, mom will probably scare her off before I get to take her on a date."

Taylor noticed a look pass over John's face as they were entering the train.

"Are you ok," he asked concerned?

"Not really, I need to talk to you about something but I don't want you to get involved," Reese said looking pointedly at Taylor.

"What's going on?"

"Your mother thinks she saw me kissing another woman in front of my apartment this morning," he said looking the young man in the eye.

"She thinks," Taylor's eyes narrowed and his voice was cold.

"Yes Taylor, the woman is a number I helped in the past. She helps me and Finch sometimes when her skills are useful. She has made it clear she has a thing for me but I wasn't interested even before your mother and I."

"So why was she at your apartment this morning?"

"It wasn't like that. I haven't seen her since before I started seeing your mom and she just showed up at my door step. I was trying to get rid of her and she kissed me just as your mom walked up," John shuddered remembering the look in Joss's eyes.

"I take it mom is not too pleased," Taylor asked knowing the wrath of Jocelyn Carter.

"I don't know she won't talk to me," John's voice was full of frustration. "I love your mom and I would never hurt her like that but she has to see that for herself. I just wanted to give you heads up so you're not blindsided when your mom gets home."

Taylor believed his dad and he could tell he was miserable but he could imagine his mom was furious and hurt. He knew John didn't want him to plead his case but he was going to need all the help he could get. Taylor put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to me and mom loves you too, I'm sure she'll come around," Taylor comforted John. "Can I ask you a question though?"

"Sure, anything."

"What have you been doing on Tuesdays?"

Reese smiled and told Taylor about Darren.

Jocelyn was leaving early because she just couldn't get anything accomplished. As she got in her car she heard the familiar beep of the burner phone she used to keep in contact with John and Finch. She'd forgotten she'd tossed the phone in the backseat that morning after leaving John's apartment. She picked up the phone and saw the one missed call as well as the pending voicemail. Should she hear what he had to say or should she just delete the message and trust what she had seen.

Jocelyn couldn't convince herself the last year they'd shared had been a lie. He'd done so much to show her he loved her. Sometimes before they fell asleep he would tell her stories from his days in the C.I.A that she knew he'd never shared with anyone else. Being ever vigilant John had recognized her sensitivity to smells so he made it his business to clean out the fridge regularly and wash him and Taylor's smelly workout clothes. So many little things added up to one big thing. He deserved the benefit of the doubt. She retrieved the voicemail and listened carefully.

"Jocelyn, I'm so sorry that you saw Zoe kiss me but I swear to you I was not an active participant. I love you, you make me happy and I have no reason to ever pursue another woman. This is my fault because I should have been honest with you about my whereabouts on Tuesdays but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I would like to show you what I've been up to. No matter what you decide just remember I'm always going to be here for you and Taylor and I love you both."

For the second time that day Carter found herself bawling in her car. She needed to pull herself together and find John. Realizing Taylor should be home from school, she drove home to check on him first.

When John heard the key hit the lock he knew he was in trouble. Carter wasn't expected home for another hour or so. He immediately came to his feet and was contemplating the quickest way to get out before Joss found him.

Taylor almost laughed at the fear in John's eyes when he heard his mother at the door. He hadn't told his dad when his mother texted him telling him she was on her way home twenty minutes ago.

"Taylor," Jocelyn called as she entered the house and locked the door.

"Yeah we're back here mom," he shouted back! Reese whipped his head around to Taylor giving him a sharp look. The boy just shrugged giving him his own trademark smirk.

Carter made her way back to Taylor's room ready to read him the riot act because he knew no one was allowed in the house when he was home alone. When she entered the room her step faltered as she was met with John's intense blue gaze.

"I'm sorry I just rode with Taylor home from school, I was intending on being gone before you got here," John said quickly hoping to avoid a scene in front of Taylor.

"Its fine we need to talk anyway," she said and then turned to Taylor, "and I'll deal with you later, smart guy." Taylor knew she was referring to him not informing her John was there when she texted him but he just gave her the same smirk she'd seen from John a thousand times. She shook her head and left for the kitchen with a resigned John in tow.

Once in the kitchen Joss stood in front of the fridge and John leaned uncomfortably against the counter trying to gage her mood.

"I listened to your message and I believe you," she said slowly.

John straightened up instantly and his gaze met hers searching for sincerity.

"I should've given you a chance to explain but I was kind of shocked so you'll have to forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," John said reaching for her. She stepped away and he drew back confused.

"I still need to know about Tuesday's."

"Yes you do. Will you and Taylor take a ride with me," he asked with a look she couldn't deny?

When they pulled up in front of the charter school a half an hour later Jocelyn was confused. Reese exited the car and opened her door and grabbed her hand as they waited for Taylor and entered the school. It was obvious he had been here before because the staff all greeted him with smiles unsurprised by his presence. He escorted them to a small auditorium where a group of kids were onstage finishing up what looked like band practice. Some of the kids were still playing while others were putting away their instruments. One of the boys was playing the trumpet and the most beautiful sounds were emanating from the instrument.

As John continued walking until they reached the front of the stage, Jocelyn recognized Darren McGrady as the boy playing the trumpet. She remembered the boy John had helped find his brother's killers and she also remembered he had been placed in the system as his brother had been his guardian. She looked up in John's eyes and saw him watching Darren with the same look he'd had the day he told her he thought he loved Taylor almost a year ago.

In that instant Darren stopped playing and Carter saw the look on his face when he became aware of John's presence. He smiled a genuine smile, jumped off the stage and walked straight into John's arms.

"Hey Reese what are you doing here, it's not Tuesday," he said smiling.

"I know but I missed you and I wanted you to meet someone," he said putting his arm around Darren and turning to Joss and Taylor. "You remember Detective Carter well this is her son Taylor and I've been telling him all about you," he said nodding at Taylor.

"Hey Darren, my dad says you like Samurai and Ronin and stuff like that," Taylor said stepping up to Darren.

Darren was shocked by Taylor calling Reese dad but like his role model he didn't show it.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well you have to come check out some of the games I have at home," he said excitedly sparking Darren's interest.

"Can I see your trumpet," Taylor asked understanding his mom and John needed a moment?

Darren looked up at John who nodded his head and then he led Taylor to the stage to show him his pride and joy.

Jocelyn was blown away by John's relationship with Darren. She didn't know if John recognized it yet but he obviously loved Darren as much as Taylor. How could she be upset with Reese's enormous capacity to love?

For the first time since all the drama of the day Joss wrapped her arms around John and held him tightly. He returned her embrace breathing in her scent and completely awed over her love for him.

"You love him don't you?" He nodded slowly.

"Well you accepted my son I guess I have no choice but to accept yours," she smiled and he kissed her pouring out all his heart.

They pulled away embarrassed when the kids starting cheering. Jocelyn met John's loving gaze and she knew it was time.

"I hope this one is a girl there's going to be way too much testosterone in the house for my liking," Joss said rubbing her belly.

It took John a minute to register Joss' comment and then he pulled her to him and squeezed her until she couldn't breathe. He realized he was probably hurting her and let her go abruptly. Reaching out he put his hand on her stomach.

"My baby is in there," he asked with tears in his eyes?

"Yes it is," she answered framing his face with her hands.

"Marry me," he said resting his forehead against hers.

"John you don't have to because of the baby," she said shocked.

"No I have to because I love you and this ring has been in my pocket for two months and I have the receipt to prove it."

"Well in that case, I guess my answer is yes," she jumped in his arms. John eventually got the ring on her finger and gathered his family up to take them out to dinner.

John texted Finch the address to the restaurant couldn't have a family dinner without him and John had so much to thank him for. All this had started with a job and someone who believed in him and that person was Harold.


End file.
